Hammertoe is a foot deformity which may occur due to an imbalance in the muscles, tendons or ligaments of the toe. Currently available implants to correct the deformity rely on external compression during implantation. The compression applied during implantation is not maintained long-term resulting in a decrease in the loads across the joint after implantation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome one or more of the above-described drawbacks and/or disadvantages of the currently used procedures. For example, in view of the deficiencies of the current implants, it would be desirable to develop implants, devices, and/or systems which maintain compression on the joint after implantation of the implant.